(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gym class equipment, and more particularly to a dispenser for jump ropes. Middle school coaches have ordinary skill in this art.
(2) Description of Related Art
When jump ropes are used for a physical education class, it is often necessary to dispense thirty or more jump ropes for the class. Between classes, it is necessary to store the jump ropes. Typically, jump ropes are stored in bags or boxes. When a class begins, the jump ropes usually are tangled. Excessive time is wasted untangling the thirty jump ropes so that each user has a jump rope to use.